IMPROVEMENT AND MODERNIZATION PROJECT SUMMARY IM funding requests for the upcoming funding period will contribute to ongoing support for the outstanding animal care and scientific programs at the WaNPRC. IM planning includes prioritization of resource commitments to support critical components of the overall WaNPRC program. Planned resources are integrated into the scope and timing of larger renovation projects as appropriate and implemented in accordance with prioritization methods coordinated between the Director?s office, Facilities Planning and Finance divisions. Existing facilities need the ongoing contribution of IM funding to provide outstanding research resources. Long term strategies are implemented to ensure partnering with the University for Infrastructure and capacity projects to support current and future animal care and research program needs.